


Not Forever

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e06 Ghosted, F/M, Longing, Romance, being a banshee sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: She wanted him. Now more than ever. Stydia. Spoilers and takes place after 6x06





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> A/N: Made because 06x06 made my stories Monotony and Taken not possible. * One single tear trails down author's face*

She wanted him. Now more than ever. He would know just how to find himself. He would know how to fix everything. That's what he did. He fixed everything. He figured out what to do. But he was gone...and worse of all she knew she couldn't follow him when he had gone. She had always held this..backup plan in her mind. Or maybe it was just a silver lining. If they all got captured or she couldn't handle it anymore...she would just be taken and be with Stiles again. As scary as the thought of being forgotten was, she had also been strangely comforted by it, because at least they'd be together.

Cannan had changed all that. Because she was a banshee, she wouldn't be taken. It meant that unless she saved Stiles she would never see him again. The others could be taken and see him but unless she saved him and brought him back she would stay in Beacon Hills and never see Stiles again. The two of them would forever be separated.

Lydia had perfect timing. She had only figured out how much Stiles meant to her after Stiles had been whisked away. The thought of never seeing him again for as long as she lived, of never being able to hold him. Never being able to tell him...that she loved him too. That even the thought of it terrified her, it's why she had never even allowed herself to think about it much less act on her feelings, scared her so much. He was her best friend.

He was her best friend.

Her best friend, she had never felt like this before. She had loved Jackson, she had really liked Aiden and Parrish and she had boyfriends even before Jackson but never ones that made her feel like Stiles made her feel. Never ones who supported her, believed in her even when she didn't believe in herself. Someone who had actually seen beneath the facade she used to put on before she had given it up. No one looked at her the way he did, no one saw her exactly how she really was and still cared about her.

She missed him so much. She missed his smile, jerky movements, and even his particular brand of sarcasm. Lydia needed him back. She needed to tell him that she loved him. She needed to touch him, hear him, kiss him. She needed him like she needed to breathe.

Which was why it was so important to bring him back and stop the wild hunt. If they didn't bring him back...if the didn't stop this. She would never see him again and she wasn't sure her heart could handle that.


End file.
